The Ouran Host Club Has Another Set of Twins!
by The Bubbly Girl
Summary: There's a new girl at Ouran and shes Tamaki's twin.
1. Chapter 1

I looked at the picture again and wondered why I had decided to look for my brother. I glanced at the yellow monstrosity on my bed and resisted from gagging. But I guess if this is what it took to meet him then so be it. I pulled on the worst excuse for a dress and headed for Ouran Academy's High School, and towards my brother.

The school had quite a lot of kids in it but I was able to maneuver it properly. I was in class I realized it was his class. But of course I couldn't really tell him during class , I might as well wait until he and his club got together. As to what the club was for I hadn't the faintest idea. I couldn't resist myself I glanced at Tamaki he was talking to another boy. The boy seemed slightly annoyed but endured every second. He had dark hair and dark eyes. He pushed back his prescription glasses and looked my way. I turned away instantly and looked any were but at him.

Class passed relatively slowly and i neared sleep several times. I almost looked at the boy again but resisted the urge that I didn't understand. I didn't know why I wanted to just look at him so badly. When the bell finally rang for people to go home or to their clubs I got up and followed my brother.

They went into music room three. I waited until some other girls went in before I actually did but when I did I was near hyperventilation. I tried to hide behind a pillar for a bit but i got up my courage I stepped out from behind it. I hadn't caught much attention except for a set of twin red heads.

"It seems we have a new guest." They said.

"It appears so." Suddenly I was swarmed but all the boys but my brother. Well one was kind of girly in a weird way.

"Act...Actually I'm here to see my brother."

"Um I don't know if you know this but your brother isn't here." one of the twins said. I gulped.

"Yes he is. He's right over there." I pointed to my brother.

"Tamaki? You have got to be joking he is an only child."

"No he is not. I am Juliet Grantaine, twin sister of Rene' Tamaki Richards de Grantaine, also known as Tamaki Suoh."I looked them in the eyes with my indigo eyes.

"Well I admit you look like the boss but we are still positive the boss is an only child. Why did you wait until now to find him." one of the twins said

"How should I know it was my mother's idea. My mother Anne Sophia."

"Why didn't you live with Tama Chan then? If you were his sister?" I was startled by the abnormally small one speeking.

"Well I didn't get a choice really. But my mom gave me to her sister and raised me as her own. But it was only recently that I found out the woman I called mom was my aunt."

"Oh that sounds horrible." the little one hugged me around the waist. I hugged him back.

"Now can I tell him?" They nodded. I turned around to then I ran head smack into the boy from class. my heart beat ceased.

"If you don't mind, I think it would be better if someone else tells him." I nodded backed back up against the door.

"Sorry for bumping you." I looked at my shoes.

"Whatever." He walked off probably towards Tamaki to tell him I was here.

"Is he always so cold?" I looked at the others for advice.

"Pretty much."

"Yep"

"That's the Shadow King for you."

"He can be pretty scary and mean sometimes but I don't think he's that bad just get a chance to know him." the girly boy said.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Haruhi Fudjioka."

"Um Haruhi forgive me if I'm wrong but aren't girls supposed to be in girls uniforms?"

"Yeah."

'Then why aren't you wearing one?" Suddenly things moved very fast. People had grabbed my arms and suddenly I was in a different room. I was sat in a chair and realized it had been the twins, the small one and a very tall one that had moved me quite literally.

"Spill how do you know Haruhi's a girl?" I had a flashlight shined in my eyes.

"I know a guy when i see one and Haruhi is so not a guy. Can you quit that my eyes are messed up as it is I don't need to be blind." I knocked the flashlight out of his hands and realized it was one of the twins. "Sorry but seriously. If you don't want me to tell anyone than fine I won't, I just came here for Tamaki." I got up and walked out of the room. I entered back into the Host room. I noticed Tamaki looking around like a scared puppy. He spotted me , looked at the Shadow King then started towards me.

"Juliet Grantaine?"

"Yes?"

"You said you were my sister?"

"I am you can even test my blood." I crossed my arms. Then something weird happened. Tamaki took hold of me in a tight hug.

"That makes me so happy! You don't know how much I wished I had a sibling when I was young." I was swung around.

"You too." I said through my dying lungs. I felt my face turning purple.

"Tamaki you're suffocating the girl." the shadow king said and actually yanked us apart. I keeled over trying to regain breathing. "See what you did?" He turned his dark eyes on me. "Are you alright Juliet?" he didn't offer a hand but at least he asked if I was okay.

"Yeah thanks for the rescue uh what's your name?"

"Kyoya Ootori."

"Oh thanks Kyoya."

"Sure I have to warn you Tamaki can be a moron a lot."

"I think I figured that out already." I smiled at him. I got up off of the floor. "I think I should be going."

"Come back soon."


	2. Chapter 2

I sat at a table with Tamaki eating breakfast at the second estate. Of course before i was permitted to stay here i had my blood drawn and tested and sure enough I was a Suoh. Tamaki kept staring at me like I was a marvel, a piece of art he had yet to see, and it was creeping me out. Still he was my brother, my twin, my family, my blood. And right now he made the world look less empty .Made me have less empty feelings. He made me whole again ,made me feel like now knowing him and him knowing me, made this life more worth all the struggle the pain and the hurt.

"So why did mom give you to her sister? Why not keep you, she would have loved you as much as I feel she loved me."

"I'm not completely sure but it has something to do with our aunt not being able to have children. So I guess when mom found out about me she decided to do her sister a favor give her something she wanted but could never have, something to love. I don't think mom did anything wrong though, even when I found out that they had lied, that the woman I loved to dearly as my mother was in fact my aunt. But when she died I couldn't bear to be alone. That's why I came. The truth is I lived on my own for six months then when searching through her things I found a letter, it had my name on it in her hand writing. I couldn't resist I opened it and inside it told me that I was your twin our moms daughter and that she hoped when I read it that I could forgive her for she did. And so I came here to Japan and enrolled in your school. I never imagined that you were so open to me being your sister. But I didn't come here just to live with you because I was alone I came here just to know you, I didn't care what you thought of me, all I cared was that you knew who I was." I looked down at my food.

"Oh Juliet, I had no idea that she had passed on. I'm sorry .And I don't care if you didn't come here to live with me, you're my sister and I don't want you feeling alone." He hugged was the first hug I had gotten from him that hadn't almost killed me. My brother would forever be important to me, he had to be happy.

I sat sulking at a table while Tamaki entertained guests. Several people had tried to talk to me after they found out who i was but i just wasn't up to it. Kyoya had made me feel like dirt under his fingernails again, and he didn't have any dirt beneath his fingernails so strictly speaking he made me feel like nothing, invisible. I admit him treating me like this bothered me, sure he was my brothers best friend but he tended to be a total jerk. Especially around me. But still I couldn't help but stare he was so amazing. He was smart, and handsome. But still I didn't think he even noticed my attraction, no one else had though too. I barely knew the guy maybe having a little crush on him wasn't a good idea maybe he wasn't as good as a person as Tamaki thought. He made me want to pull my blond hair out. He made me angry. And what was worse when he smiled at another girl I wished he would smile at me. ugh! Why would I wish for someone so vile? He only did things if he had something to gain, and lord knows what he had to gain from Tamaki. I put my head on my knees. I groaned. Why did Kyoya make it so difficult for me to like him?

"Hey are you okay?" Someone touched my shoulder. Judging by the voice it was Kaoru. I looked up. Kaoru still had his hand on my shoulder and next to him was Hikaru.

"I'm fine."

"You sure you looked like you wanted to Kill somebody and yourself."

"Yeah just lost in my thoughts."

"Thinking about Kyoya Senpai again?" they asked.

"How...how did you know?"

"I can tell by the way you look at him. Don't worry he's like that to almost everybody." Kaoru walked away with his brother and I was left to ponder that.

It wasn't until long after i started staying with Tamaki that i heard his piano playing. It was beautiful. I never told him but it brought me to tears several times. I also never told him I played. I snuck into the piano room and began playing. I knew i wasn't as good as him but it sounded nice through my ears. I played a song i wrote myself. I admit it was a bit hard for me the composer to play but it was nice to play again. The song drifted to an end.

"Was that an original?" Tamaki asked from behind me .It made me jump. I knocked my knees on the piano no doubt leaving twin bruises.

"Yeah, sorry if it sounded bad I haven't played for a while."

"No it sounded really good, what do you call it?"

"uh Empty Inside."

"No offense but that's a bit depressing."

"It should be i wrote after the funeral. I admit it's a bit bright lighted to be named that but the song is the song and the name is the name."

"You got that right. Uh do you mind if i use the Piano?"

"Oh sure i was just about to leave when you showed up." I got up and let him have it. I was walking out of the door he said something that caught me off guard.

"Kyoya said Hi."

"Kyoya are you sure?"

"Yeah." Kyoya huh? Why would he want to say hi to me?

"Okay." I walked out the door in puzzlement as to why that jerk said hi. I got momentarily angry at myself for having had thought about him in the first place.

At lunch I somehow ended up sitting with Tamaki and Kyoya. I ate silently. Tamaki talked like he usually did. Kyoya listened silently and nodded and commented at the right spots.

"I see your sister isn't as talkative as you are Tamaki."

"Should I be? I may be his twin but I'm not exactly like him in every way. I like the quiet sometimes." I crossed my arms.

"I can tell."Kyoya looked at me like I was a project of his or an experiment. I shot death glares at Kyoya when Tamaki wasn't looking. Kyoya noticed and smiled. He looked near laughing. That made me angrier. I pushed away from the table grabbed my food and exited the cafeteria. I knew it had been rude but who the heck cared anyway? I'd rather be wondering the halls than sitting next to the Shadow King. Honestly did he get off of annoying the shit out of people! I walked into one of the many libraries and checked out a couple of books for light reading. I was on my way out when I bumped into ,you guessed it Kyoya!

"Watch where you're going, what are you doing with those books anyways?" He steadied me.

" Light reading."

"You sure these books are like five inches thick at least and there's ten of them." I rolled my eyes.

"Like I said light." I continued on my path. I didn't understand quiet what he meant I could finish these in two days flat.

After I finished the books , I went back to return them. Kyoya caught me walking in the library. As I walked by trying my best to ignore him he mumbled something about me being a freak of nature. I swear I could write a book with all the insults I had for him, but not a single sentence for the compliments. I wondered how good it would feel to punch him in the face. I smiled at the thought and went in to get more light reading.

I must have fell asleep during The Host club meeting because when I woke up it was over and my hair had been put in cornrows.

"Hikaru, Kaoru did you do this?" I gestured to the perfect braids. I knew they wanted me to be angry and freak out like Tamaki would be the truth was I loved the braids.

"Yeah doesn't it make you want to explode?" They said.

"Yeah in Joy. Thanks so much I couldn't have done this myself." I smiled at them. There smiles turned to frowns of not getting what they hoped for. I went up to them. "If you want to push my buttons it won't be that easy, unlike my brother I don't freak out at small things, not that that's a bad thing." I patted them on the shoulder. "Nice try though."

"You'll see we'll get you to freak out sooner or later Julie." I didn't know why but they had started calling me Julie.

"We'll see." I gathered up my things. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah, I guess."

At dinner Tamaki asked me what my opinion was on cosplaying.

"Um I don't think it's horrible why?"

"It's something the club loves to do."

"Sounds like fun." I slurped my it would be fun if Kyoya dressed up like a total idiot oh wait he didn't need to! I laughed and Tamaki looked at me as if to ask if I was okay in the head. I smiled at him and finished my dinner.

I hadn't planned much for the weekend, mostly I wanted to sleep past noon at least but Tamaki decided otherwise. I may have already developed a sisterly love for him but also like I did Kyoya wanted to toss him out a window sometimes. Oh well as long as I was up I might as well read. I was almost done with the book (an hour later) when Tamaki said something about us going out. I tried to refuse but he gave me puppy dog eyes. I sighed put my book down. Now where he took us to I wanted to do more than throw him out a window for.

Kyoya's Sister answered the door and I swore under my breath. What the hell was Tamaki thinking? Did he want me to strangle Kyoya to death?

We all ended up sitting around a table drinking tea. I had thoughts of putting poisoning in Kyoyas but thought otherwise. As entertaining as it might be to not have to see Kyoya ever again, I wasn't sure if I couldn't exactly kill him, he may have been a horrible person but he didn't deserve to die. Besides I really didn't even want to think about him even his absence which by the way I would totally love to have! When Kyoya got up to get something i took that moment to chew out Tamaki.

"Why the hell did you bring me to his place?!"

"It wasn't my idea. It was his." Great he got a kick out of my pain after all. I decided then to just sit still and ignore his every word. I was very relieved when Tamaki said it was time to go. He had me thank Kyoya before we left though.

During class i was startled by Kyoya trying to get my attention it was so surprising

i actually noticed his presence in the air around me.

"What?" He held my necklace the one that had a handcuff key as the charm i grabbed at it. "Where the hell did you get this?"

"Relax I didn't steal it if that's what you are asking you left it at my house Saturday."

"Oh thank you."

"Don't mention it." He walked off. I wondered why he even bothered to bring it back if I was in his shoes I would have just left it or tossed it. Oh well. I put the necklace on and tried to understand the assignment we were doing.

I was sitting in the club room when Kyoya popped a Question.

"Do you have formal dancing experience?"

"UH no why?"

"The clubs having another dancing party and I imagine Tamaki will force you to go. You'll need it trust me." I tried to ignore that remark.

"I could do it. I could help her." Tamaki said.

"Uh Tamaki no offense but that would be weird." I said.

"I'll do it." Kyoya stood up. He put down his black book. And i resisted from yelling hell no. That was before I remembered that this gave me a chance to step on his toes. I smiled at that on the inside and nodded silently. He offered me his hand and I took it. I hated to admit it but his touch gave me divine shivers. He was a really good dancer too and every time I tried to step on him he managed to maneuver out of it! I thought it was done but then I was pulled really close to him. A smile spread across his face. We weren't even an inch apart. My eyes stared into his .I could feel his heart beating into my chest .I noticed that when he looked deeper into my eyes it sped up. I really hope he didn't notice but for some reason I didn't understand mine did too. He put his hand on the back of my neck. For a moment I was scared that he was going to kiss me. But then he pulled his hand away turned my necklace the right way.

"Finally that was so distracting." He smirked at me. We continued dancing and I didn't understand why that hurt my feelings that that was why he embraced me like that. Why on earth would I feel like that if I hated him so? Finally he said I should do fine as long as I let the guy do all the work. I wanted to hit him at that comment. And I forgot about that momentary lapse in my judgment for him.

~Kyoya~

Even though I knew I didn't like her in anyway shape or form or her, I couldn't get her out of my mind at all. I just kept thinking about us dancing. And me being able to feel her heart beating against mine. How good it felt to hold her close. She smelled so good too. I couldn't place my finger on it but it was a very attractive scent.

My god did I just call her attractive?!No way, she was Tamaki's sister. She's probably just as an idiot and a moron as he was. But then I remembered all those books, and during my background check her grades turned up as straight A's her whole entire school life. This girl was not normal. She was a Suoh and smart and a book worm and so pretty. My god not again! What the hell was becoming of me?!


	3. Chapter 3

~Juliet~

I twirled one of my blonde locks around my finger while reading a book. I'd already finished the homework assignment; to be honest it took like five minutes. I was just about done when Antoinette tackled me on my bed. She was an awesome dog but like Tamaki she tended to be exceedingly hyper. I petted her head.

"Hello Antoinette, what should I wear to the dance? Mmmm?"I wasn't sure why I even bothered she was a dog it's not like she could actually speak. Oh well. She licked my face. I rubbed it off and smiled. She reminded me of my mom's dog. I put down the book and walked over to the mounds of clothes I pulled out trying to find something I could wear, something suitable for Kyoya. I threw the clothes everywhere. Why would I want to look good in front of Kyoya? I knocked the back of my head against the wall over and over again in frustration.

"Wow Boss she really does need help." I gave a death glare at Hikaru and Kaoru. They hid behind Tamaki." And sometimes she reminds me of Kyoya."

"How dare you compare me to that that jerk, idiot, pain in the neck, smug ass bastard!" Now even Tamaki was cowering away.

"Sorry." I could tell I scared them shitless.

"Whatever why the hell are you guys here?"

"Tamaki said you were having a clothing breakdown, said we should help."

"Ugh! I don't care do what you want." I collapsed on the floor in exasperation. They surrounded me. I was measured I think. They spoke too quietly for me to hear .They sat me on my bed.

"We'll make sure you look great tomorrow. Just make sure you shower before you go to school." They patted me on the shoulder.

"Okay." I lay down on my bed and when they left my room i was unconscious.

I still wasn't sure what exactly it was the twins were planning. Much less why it was so important my hair is washed. It wasn't like I didn't wash it every day anyway. Tamaki told me to go to the club room to wait for Hikaru and Kaoru a bit before the dance was supposed to start. We'd stayed at the school to prepare and such and getting away from Kyoya and his organization habits sounded good regardless to were I was heading.

When I walked into the club room i was greeted by the twins. They had a lot of stuff in bags and I wasn't really paying attention what it was.

"Put this on." They handed me a bag. I took it and went over to where they pointed .I changed behind the curtains when they slip a box under the edge of the curtains. I opened the box and it was shoes. I didn't really look at them that much I just put them on and opened the curtain. I realized they were already ready for the dance they had some nice suit like things. They were exactly the same.

"What now?" I asked.

"Sit down."Hikaru worked on my hair while Kaoru did my makeup. It was weird. They didn't seem to have a problem doing this.

"Why are you guys doing this."

"Tamaki is a good friend and you're his sister. He's done so much for us so were doing something for him, which in this case is making sure you don't look like a total train wreck in front of Kyoya."

"Why does Kyoya matter?"

"Because it's obvious you don't want to look bad around him. We don't blame you. He's always degrading people and things." They finished. "There your perfect." Kaoru said. "Oh good job on her Hair Hikaru."

"I know right." Hikaru smiled and embraced his brother. Sure most girls swooned over that but it was a bit embarrassing to watch.

"Damn she didn't react in any way at all!"Hikaru said.

"IS that what that was for? Well I find that act entertaining." I got up looked in the full body mirror. The neckline consisted of lace edges. The dress went to my knees and was a silky fabric. It was a dark purple almost black. The lace was black. Around my abdomen was some form of corset that was worn outside of the dress. It of course was black. The skirt if spread out in all direction would be a square. The way it hung from my waste was awesome. I wore some bright purple lacey tights. The shoes to no surprise were amazing. They were black of course but they laced up the front to my was a high heel. The shoulders of the dress were like spaghetti straps except they had the bright purple lace as ruffles on it. My hair was straightened to perfection. My makeup consisted of a basic foundation that made it look flawless. My lips were a white pink color and looked both soft and made of stone. I didn't have any eyeliner on just some mascara.

"Let's go." I was lead as we walked out of the club room.

When we got to where the dance was being held, the twins went up to the area were the hosts would stand until the dance started. I stayed were the rest of the girls were supposed to be. Some people stared at my outfit, and I hinted glares of jealousy. I tried to go unnoticed but I didn't really succeed. I didn't really pay much attention as to what Kyoya was saying I didn't want to hear his crushed velvet voice. Some guy I'd never met asked me to dance. What the hell?

"Sure." He held out his hand and I took it. I wasn't sure what dance we were doing but it was a swift one and he danced like we weren't touching the ground. We glided around.

"So your Suoh's sister?"

"Yep"

"So you live with him right?"

"That would be correct." God why was this guy bringing up my brother.

"That's cool, theres a band of girls that would kill to stay over there." Why would that matter to me he's my blood I don't fancy him. I was passed on to another dude then another then another. They all asked about Tamaki and after a while it got really annoying. Alas I was spun out then a guy caught me .I looked at who it was .

Kyoya smiled at me.

"You look nice." I looked at what he was wearing. Basic formal suit .But i had to admit he looked real good in it. And I was grateful for the resque. I knew Kyoya wouldn't ask idiotic questions about Tamaki.

He held me tight like he had when he was practicing with me.

"You too."

"Wow a complement."

"I could say the same to you." I said back. "But thanks."

"Well I can't necessarily say you look bad, for one that would be a lie and also quite rude." He dipped me. "I take the twins attacked you?"

"That would be correct, but it was Tamaki's idea."

"Thank him for me." I blushed slightly.

"What do you get out of it?"

"Let's see when I look at you I don't see a female version of Tamaki I see a beautiful unique young woman." He spun me out then back in. I felt my cheeks getting hot. He called me beautiful. Now that was certainly not a word I had heard from him before. "But I also see someone who hates my guts with her every being am I correct?" He whispered in my ear.

"Um I don't hate you."

"Oh but you do."

"If I did I wouldn't be dancing with you right now."

"Oh if you don't hate me then what is the nature of your feelings?" was he asking if I thought he was hot? He was so hot. But how I felt about him I don't know. Somehow we'd danced our way outside.

"I don't know"

"Are you sure you don't know or is it that you can't understand it?" He smiled and spun me back inside. I was left alone in the middle of the dance floor. What did he mean I wasn't able to understand it?

The rest of the night went fairly smoothly. I danced with both of the twins, Mori, and Honey. Not Tamaki or Haruhi for obvious reasons. I was worn out when it finally ended. I was so tired I must have fallen asleep in the car home. I didn't know how but I woke up in my room the next morning.

Saturday morning I woke up to a light weight on my chest and the sound of purring. I opened my eyes and stared at the kitten. It had soft white fur and sky blue eyes. She had a note attached to hind leg. I took it off her and she purred even louder.

Juliet,

Here's a little something for you. I hope you like cats!

Tamaki.

I took the little fur ball in my two hands. I held her close to my face. She started purring and licked my nose. I giggled. I looked at her collar. According to it her name was Moon.

"Well Moon. I guess this makes me your new mommy." The cat merely closed its eyes and purred. Gosh this thing sure liked to pure. I sat her on my bed while I got dressed and carried her with me to breakfast. Tamaki asked if I liked her. I said yeah .I held the small cat out to Antoinette to see what would happen. The cat stared at the animal that compared to her was huge. Antoinette sniffed her. Moon started purring and Antoinette licked her whole entire face. Moon froze in shock then like the dog licked it back. I laughed.

"Wow."

"Oh they'll get along just fine."

Even after i put the cat down it still followed me everywhere. I was reading a short novel when it looked at my door in excitement. A knock sounded and I knew it wasn't Tamaki .Tamaki never thinks to knock.

"Come in."

Kyoya stepped into my room. The cat instantly started rubbing up against his legs.

"I see you got moon."

"How did you know her name?" I picked the cat up and cradled it to my chest , it purred. I swear it never stopped purring.

"Well I was the one who gave it to Tamaki to give to you. I thought you knew that." by the look on my face he added. "Apparently not."

"What else did you come here for?"

"Tamaki asked me to come over but I wanted to see... how well the kitten was adjusting to you." For some reason the way he said it made me think about what the sentence would be if I took away the words 'how well the cat was adjusting to'. I wanted to see you. No way, why on earth would he want to see me. It was ludacris.

"She's adjusting just fine thank you."

"Good then I'll be on my way." He closed the door behind him.

"Well that was a lame visit." I told Moon. She stretched out on my pillow and fell asleep." Of course. I got up and tip toed down the hall near Tamaki's room. I could hear both Kyoya's and Tamaki's voices. I wasn't sure what they were talking about.

"You shouldn't mess with her like that she is my sister after all."

"Relax its harmless."

"No Kyoya it isn't. Its leading her in the wrong direction. You're playing with her feelings like a board game." I didn't want to hear anymore. I ran back to my room .The tears streamed down my face. I closed my door and collapsed onto my bedroom floor. Kyoya had been toying with my feelings. He pretended to like me at the dance. And he purposely gave me the wrong idea about the cat and his visit. That… that jerk .And I had liked him so much!

I didn't know how long I cried but when it finally stopped someone said through my door that it was dinner time. I said I wasn't hungry and lay on my floor .The sun rose high in the sky and it was a little after noon the next day that I got up off the floor.

I walked out of my door and head on into someone. Kyoya steadied me.

"Hey there you okay?"

"Leave me the hell alone Kyoya, I never want to speak to you again." I pushed past him.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"It's harmless."

~Kyoya~

Her words brought me back to my conversation with Tamaki yesterday.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You played me like a board game. You had your fun now leave me alone." Shit I thought acting like I didn't like her wouldn't matter. Why would she care if I pretended not to like her? I knew Tamaki cared she obviously liked me and insisted that putting her down and treating her like any other girl would hurt her feelings. But honestly I thought that after the dance and me giving her the cat would have made her realize that it all had been a joke. The truth was I liked her...a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

~Juliet~

Things went on like Kyoya never existed. I didn't look his way in class. I refused to sit with them at lunch. I tried not to go to the club room after school. And even when i did i read the whole time or studied. I could tell I was bothering Tamaki .But I didn't care.

"Are you ever going to do something fun?"Hikaru and Kaoru asked one day i had to be in the club room.

"Depends on your definition of fun twins." I glanced up from my book.

"Anything but this. All you do is study or read. And you're pretending like Kyo…"

"Don't say that name." I cut him off mid word.

"Fine. But your pretending like he doesn't exist."

"Because in my mind he doesn't." I went back to reading. Kaoru pulled the book out of my hands. "Hey."

"You need to have fun and it might as well be with us." they each took one of my arms and lifted me from my seat. I wondered if they realized I could do the splits and kick them were it hurts. Instead though I brought my legs up and made myself a heavier target." The more resistant you are the less fun we are going to have."

"DO you really want to know my recently acquired definition of fun?"

"If it involves kicking a certain somebody in the face I'd advise you against it he has a private police force."

"Of course he does." My shoulders started to burn. I put my feet down. I was slightly taller than them. "Fine what was it you had in mind?"

"Okay we dress you up as Tamaki, Haruhi and the guests go nuts easy enough."

"Whatever."

"At a girl." I put on the mail uniform and the short blond wig. All make up was removed from my face. The twins told me how to talk and walk. It wasn't that hard. Looking in the mirror I saw my brother. I walked back into the hosting area .The twins had said go to Haruhi first. I stood behind the girl for a moment or so. Then she saw the shadow and turned her gaze to me.

"What is it now senpai?"The twins had also said to say something about checking on my little girl. I took a deep breath and said the incredibly embarrassing line it was a good thing she had no guests at the moment.

"Oh just seeing how my little Haruhi was doing that's all." Having my voice sounds like Tamaki's was ridiculous. The twins sent Tamaki over and of course he spotted me.

"UH there is two of you?" judging by her tone she was thinking something along the lines of I already have to deal with one another is pure and utter torture. We were surrounded by guests. They didn't seem to mind. The twins took control of the situation.

"Whoever can guess which Tamaki is Tamaki wins." After what seemed like forever a girl finally guessed right. I took off the wig and shook out my hair. They exploded.

"Good guess." I said than went back to change. When I came out from behind the curtain he was waiting.

"Did you have fun?"

"I would rather have been reading."

"Does this mean your admitting I exist?"

"NO I'll freely admit you exist when i forgive you which will be never."

"What did I do wrong?"

"You pretended to like me. The next time you want to mess with a girl's heart and feelings make sure she's not smarter than you." I pressed past him.

"But I didn't pretend to like you."

"Oh like that isn't part of your sick game. Why should I believe you?"

"Because I pretended to not like you."

"SO what you're saying is you degraded me, made me feel like dirt, invisible and nothing, because you liked me?"

"I did realize that's how it made you feel."

"Well it is. And for a smart boy you were really stupid in this situation. If you want to win a girls heart don't crush it first." He grabbed my arm trying to stop me from leaving. With my other hand i slapped him he let go. I left the room my dignity intact.

The flowers chocolates and a variety of gifts came they piled up in my room .I knew who they were from. Kyoya. He was still trying to get me to forgive him. I didn't give a damn. I just kept pretending he didn't exist in this world and when he did he was the jerk. My room started smelling like flowers and I ended up smelling like a flower. After the flowers started dying I threw them out. But still my room was always filled. The kitten loved the smell though. It rolled around in the stray flowers. Tamaki had begged me not to throw the cat away. I simple said why would I it can't help who it came from. I started getting letters and notes instead of tons of flowers and chocolates. I was well aware that this wasn't normal Kyoya behavior and it annoyed me that he acted so weird because of me.

Eventually they stopped coming by the pound and every couple of day one would arrive. But temptation got the best of me and I read them .In them he apologized and begged for me to give him a chance. I found it odd because he wasn't the type of person to beg. After I opened the letters I put them all in a bag. And something in me made me reply.

Kyoya,

The fact that you're still trying after weeks of no responses shows you are never going to give in. Fine you win. But that doesn't mean I'm going out with you it only means I'll acknowledge your existence.

Juliet.

I put the letter at the top of the bag and sent it to Kyoya.

The next day at school. I said hi and all. He said thanks and I merely replied with his favorite 'whatever.'

While walking to the club room some girl came up to me.

"Hi." I said.

"We heard you're giving Kyoya the cold shoulder."

"In some ways I was, but we are on speaking terms now."

"Wow no girl has ever done that. Then again I'm not sure Kyoya has tried so hard with any other girl."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. I think he really likes you. You should give him a chance."

"If he really likes me as much as you say he does than he should actually do something about it."

Somehow for whatever reason I didn't understand Kyoya and I were paired together for a class assignment. We had to pick a big time author and create a summary of his or her work.

"This should be easy for you .you are always reading."Kyoya said.

"Yeah." We chose someone and got to work. In the end we got an A .I guessed sometimes it was good to be a freak of nature.

"So Tamaki told me you play piano."

"He did, did he? Well I do."

"He said you composed your own songs"

"I do."

"Would you play one for me sometime?"

"Sure i guess." He'd been acting really unnatural lately and it was weirding me out to a high extent.

I played in the club room while the hosts were hosting. It was a new song I made after the dance. It was light and airy but had a strong tempo. Soon enough I was surrounded .After that song ended I played 'Empty Inside'. Then some really old songs from when I was in Middle School. Around when the hosts should be closing up shop I made up a song right on the spot. It was fast and should have been played by more than one person but it worked out fine. I got up and people clapped. I smiled. I gathered up my things to go.

"You play just a great as your brother does."Kyoya said.

"Well we had the same teacher."

"Having the same teacher doesn't make your playing the same. Having the same talent does."

"Sure Kyoya."

"You should hang out with me."

"Like a date?"

"Yeah"

"What would we do?"

"We could get to know each other."

"If I except will you try to act normal."

"Sure."

"Then okay."

"See you then." had I really made a date with the shadow king? Shit.


	5. Chapter 5

~Juliet~

I was attempting to be as calm as possible. Sitting nervously in front of Kyoya while everyone in Music room three pretended not to notice.

"So… what's your favorite color?" I asked.

"Not sure I have one. What about you?" I was puzzled by the fact he even asked me a question. I had heard time and time again that he had a stalkers tendency when it came to researching people.

"I like ruby." Oh. He made a checking motion over his clip board, no doubt checking his info for accuracy.

"What type of foods do you like?" I pondered for a moment what he probably had and decided to say the exact opposite.

"Bitter." His eyebrows rose at his list and I laughed out loud. "Kidding it's actually probably whatever you got on your stalker list of yours. How do you expect to learn anything when you have a whole file pertaining to me?" Gently I reached my hand out and grabbed the clip board. He was so caught off guard he didn't even fight to keep it. I set it gently on the chair beside me. "Now then Kyoya lets have a proper "Hang out" and ditch that interview you already knew the answers to."

By that night I was lying smiling on my bed. Kyoya could be fun when he wanted to be. Of course it was still strange that we both knew we liked each there but weren't together. It arose many questions at school that we pretended not to hear. That would make things too complicated since I went through all that trouble rejecting him as a boyfriend.

While Kyoya and i may have not been dating we became very good friends all the called texted and shared Tamaki stories.

At the moment i had bigger things on my trying to keep puke out of my hair.

"Are you sure you don't want me to get a Doctor Juliet?"Tamaki had is nose plugged and his eyes squeezed he was very squeamish when it came to throw up. I heaved again.

"No."I said.I lay my head down on the bath room floor.I wasn't sure what was making me so sick.I got unconscious.

I woke up in my bed.

"OH your awake,you should have some water."His voice was muddled in my ears and my sight was blurry from just having woken up, I could tell who it was when he tilted my face up and brought a glass to my mouth. Water entered into my dry was so nice and refreshing.

"Kyoya what are you doing here?I know you'd rather be doing something else besides this."HE touched his hand to my forehead it was ice cold to my skin.

"Your fever still hasn't gone, Tamaki asked me."

"You could have gotten an actual doctor."

"I would have if it hadn't have been for you saying No in your sleep when I got you from the bathroom. You were yelling very loudly might I add. I decided why not."

"No admit it Tamaki begged you."

"Fine he did but I was very worried about you."

"So whats wrong with me?"

"Stomach flu you got one hell of a fever though."

"Fun."

"Get some more sleep and I'll be here when you wake up."

"Thank you Kyoya.I would hug you but I don't want to get you sick."

"Yeah as appealing as that is I'd rather not."HE smiled."Now close your eyes and sleep."I did and soon enough i was under again.I woke up a couple of times and Kyoya was always he was in the middle with arguing with Tamaki.I always drifted back to the darkness again.

When i finally woke up all the way it was because i was having a coughing hit me on the back lightly.I think he was scared that i was going to up-chuck because he asked Tamaki to grabbed the i just dry heaved.I layed back on my pillow.

"You don't think she's as weak as our mom is do you Kyoya?"

"There really no way to tell but it's just stomach flu she should be fine in a couple of hours."

"I hope so ."I said.

"You should sleep."

"I'm not tired enough to Moon i want to hold her."A small white fur ball jumped up on the bed then.I took her in my arms and cradled her to my chest."Tamaki can you get me some tea?"

"if you get sick again I'll only give you water."He walked out the door and left me with Kyoya.

"Having fun playing Doctor Kyoya?"

"Not really I don't like seeing you sick."

"That makes two of us."I laughed it was surprisingly clear came back in with some tea.I took it greedily. I drank deeply and the tea soothed my sore throat.

"Better?"They asked.

"Yeah."I took a tissue from the side table and wiped my nose, blood was left behind.

"And your nose is bleeding."Tamaki's face turned green and he ran out of the room.

"I noticed."I pressed the tissue to my nose and pinched the bridge with my thumb and stopped bleeding a few minutes later.I threw the tissue in the wastebasket next to my bed."Its Saturday and I'm sick."

"On the bright side it looks like you'll be better by tomorrow."

"You should go.I'll be fine."

"If you say so,but get lots of sleep and fluids.I'll call you tomorrow."He got up and left.I wondered what he had to gain out of what he knew anyways,it could have been something as trivial as seeing Tamaki get nauseated and freak besides they were supposedly friends.

Like Kyoya had said I was better by school on Monday my hair was clean and my breath puke free.I walked down the hall to the library.

"Looking Better I see?"Kyoya was behind me.I turned around.

"you really didn't need to do what did you get out of it?"

"You sure are a chatterbox when you sleep.I swear i couldn't get you to shut up. My god how Tamaki freaked out when you tried taking off your shirt because of the heat."He smiled."Greens not a bad color on you."Oh my god had he seen my bra?

"You didn't?"

"Oh but I did. Don't worry as soon as it happened Tamaki yanked your shirt back down but I did catch a glance."

"I can't believe that happened."I covered my eyes with my hands."I cant believe Tamaki saw my bra!"

"OH so you don't care that i saw but that he did?"

"Hes my brother for crists sake!"

"How am I different?"

"Your ..you just are."I turned walked faster towards the library.

"Sure."

After the encounter outside the Library I was hesitant to go inside the club still I opened the doors.I walked over to my usual seat and started reading one of the book I got at the Library.

"Hey we heard you got sick. We also heard The Shadow King played doctor all day."The twins said.

"So."God i hoped they hadn't been told about what else had happened.

"And some other interesting stuff."They looked at each other than me."Green."they said.

"I was delirious."

"Still."They laughed.

"Not funny."

"it is."I got up and into their faces.

"It is not."They stepped back.I picked up my things and left the club room.I would show them that I wasn't as easily picked on as you might think,I would scare school I went shopping.I bought more hair clip sorts of, eyeliner: liquid and stick kind,also a variety of colors.I bought some lace up combat boots and ripped skinny jeans and some color contacts just to add a little flare..I even got the top of my ear i got home i snuck into my room and put on one of the new outfits i had i was done i walked into Tamakis room were i told him to gather the club.

~Kyoya~

She walked in all gothed out, her hair was black purple and red along with her natural color. She had black ripped skinny jeans and lace up combat boots. Lord knows how many belts she had on. She also had a shirt that was lowcut and and laced up on the had something lacey underneath her arms were hand warmers except they were like a thick version of those. Her face was paler than it already had been and her lips were blood colored. Her eyes weren't necessarily racooned but still pretty dark. Not to mention the fact she had rainbow contacts. She brushed her hair behind her right ear revealing a spiky stud at the top of her ear.

"Juliet?"Tamaki asked wearily.

"What you don't like my new look?What about you Kyoya what do you think?"

"I have no objection."She smiled at me and winked.

"She looks like she belongs with Nekozowa senpai."The twins said.

"Who knows I've never met the guy, there is always time to meet new people." Moon ran up to her and leaped into her arms.

"You certainly would belong looking like you do now."Hikaru said.

"Well black magics no fun when you don't look the part."SHe cracked her knuckles. Her nails were long and walked over to the put her hands on their heads and pinched some of there hair and they screamed."There now i got what i came for.I call you later Kyoya ."She turned and went to her room.

"Boss what the hell is wrong with your sister?"The twins said then rubbed their aching heads were she pulled out some of their hair.

"I don't know but she's scaring the hell out of me."

"Its your guys fault."Haruhi said.

"HOW is it our fault"the twins said.

"Don't you remember one of the last things you said to made fun of her for what happened when she was sisk. Girls don't like to be teased about that."

"So your saying she went all goth on us because we made fun of her?"

"Yes,although it may not make sense she did this to show the side of her that if you mess with her you'll regret it."

"Oh."

"I like her this way."I said.

"What?!"Tamaki said.

"You only like her because she's hot in that outfit."Hikaru slammed a hand over his mouth. Tamaki looked anything but happy.

"What did you say Hikaru?"

"Jul Chan was very unique as well."Honey said."even if it was scary."

"Yeah."

~Juliet~

My Phone started ringing.I quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Goth Girl."Kyoya was amused and for some reason I liked that.

"Hi Kyoya Whats up?"

"Why did you take the twins hair?"

"Well they say I belong with nekozowa senpai i might as well do some black magic."

"You aren't really going to do that are you?"

"No of course not but I will visit their club and pretend like i'm cursing the twins. The Black Magic club can be in on it."

"Okay."

"I'll talk to you later Kyoya."I hit the end button.I held up to three sets of contacts to Moon."Red,Purple Or black?"I set them in front of her. She pawed the black set."I think so two."I picked up the small cat and rubbed her small tummy. She hadn't grown much since i got her. I grabbed a towel and began removing my make up.


	6. Chapter 6

Nekozowa senpai had been surprised at my visit but happy all the same. He agreed to help me with the plan as long as I took the free curse dolls. The plan was for me to walk into the host club all cloaked and gothed out, holding cursing materials. Nekozowa would be by my side fake instructing me how to curse the twins. It would be my fake initiation into the Black Magic Club.

I opened the doors to the club with Nekozowa senpai by my side. People stepped back. We walked over to the twins. There guest were just leaving.

"So Umehito how do I curse them again?" I held up their hair I had recently acquired.

"It very simple really." He pretended to whispered in my ear.

"Oh right." I put the hair in a bag along with various herbs. I held it up to them.

"You aren't really going to curse us are you Juliet?"Hikaru and Kaoru stepped back holding on to each other.

"Do you want to know the curse I'm bestowing upon you HIkaru and Kaoru?"

"What?"

"It's a curse that will repel people romantically interested in you. You won't be able to host anymore, no more girls will fall over you and woman won't be easy. Then you really will only have each other. And then stage two will separate any bonds you already have, even with each other. So what do you think?"

"You wouldn't."

"Are you sure Hikaru?"I shook the bag .Then I stuck long pins through it. The twins fell to the floor.

"Now can we tell them?" I held up a finger. I pulled out my phone and took photos.

"You do realize I was kidding?" I asked.

"What?"Hikaru leaped up.

"I was. Although I wonder how much money I could get for your hair?"

"That was low."

"That's what you get." I turned around and left the hosting room with Umehito.

"That went well. Thanks .I'll come visit you again."

"The Black magic club looks forward to it." He disappeared into the darkness of his club room. I went to the bath room to take off my Goth face. When I came out Kyoya was there.

"Nice, they freaked out. Did you get the photos?"

"Yes I did. Also home much would go for their hair?"

"A lot probably."

"Okay." I dug into the little bag again and pulled out there hair. I put it in a zip lock baggy and handed it to Kyoya.

"Thanks." He smiled slightly. For some reason I had the urge to hug him. I did.

"Kyoya."I said and didn't know how to finish the sentence.

"Juliet?" I looked into his eyes. As you can expect we had a moment. My arms moved by themselves. My hands grabbed both sides of his face and I forced him to kiss me. HE kissed me back. It felt like forever in my mind but in reality it wasn't even a minute .He pulled away. He adjusted his glasses. "um…"

"Yeah." I bit my lip.

"We should get back to the club."

"Yeah." We walked like we had been, side by side but not touching.

When we got back to the club room Honey ran up to Kyoya and me and stared at us.

"Hi Honey "I said.

"Kyo-Chan you have lipstick smeared on your face, you to Jul-Chan." We both wiped around our mouths. We checked each other's faces. All good. Honey walked away.

"Sorry I thought I removed all the makeup I had on."

"It fine although I'm worried who he might tell. It might ruin my rep as the Shadow King of the Host Club."

"Or make Tamaki go crazy." HE nodded. He went off to his computer and little black book .I touched my lips and could still taste his on mine.

I was finding it hard to decide if my actions were out of line or not. He was my brother's best friend after all .But it's not like I had any control who I liked. Much less who liked me? How had Kyoya gone from being hated to liked hated again than befriended then kissed? Oh I didn't even want to think about that. I tried several times to loose myself in a book but couldn't. This event was too much. I didn't know what to do next. How could I possibly stay just friends with him? We kissed and he had barely a comment about it. I hadn't realized but somehow I got up and started pacing around the couch i was at. Should I tell him it was my first kiss or would that ruin it? I was sure I wasn't his. I fell back down on the couch. Gosh so much to think about but I couldn't think about it all at the same time without getting a headache. I took the book next to me started knocking my head against it.

"Uh Juliet may I ask what are you doing?"Haruhi stood a couple feet away holding a tea tray.

"I'm thinking."

"Does thinking require hitting yourself over the head with a book?"

"Yes"

"Okay..."She walked away towards her guest. I put the book down and I sat with my chin resting in my hands.

"Is the trickster at a crossroads?" Kaoru asked.

"Where's Hikaru?"

"Over there but he doesn't want to talk to you because you embarrassed him."

"Fun so he made you come over here?"

"Yeah he wants to know why you were knocking your head with that very thick book."

"Like I already said I was thinking."

"About what?"

"Why do you care?"

"Well it must be something for you to actually do that in public much less with a book that heavy."

"It is but I don't wish to speak about it."

"Okay." He gave me a smile and went back to his brother. I looked at the book it wasn't that heavy.

At home I straightened up both mine and Tamaki's rooms. He kept saying I didn't need to the maid would do it. I still kept cleaning though. After our room were spotless I asked Shima if I could help with anything else. She said there was the kitchen. I went ahead and cleaned it. Tamaki called me crazy for cleaning the whole house. I called it a distraction. And sure enough I was too tired to think about my day so I went directly asleep. I didn't have a dream that night one second it was ten thirty the next it was time for school the next day.

Kyoya acted like it never happened and I was very grateful, I didn't want to think about it. But I couldn't pretend that it never happened.


	7. Chapter 7

The last day of the school year was a matter of weeks away and Kyoya and I had barely spoken. And when we did it was hi and bye. Tamaki didn't like that I was being ignored and ignoring at the same time but I had a feeling that the fact that I kissed his best friend would be worse in his mind. All I really did these days were study. But unfortunately I tended to get frustrated and when I was frustrated I yelled words in French.

"Mon Dieu, pourquoi est-ce kanji si stressante! Livres stupides stupides pourquoi est-il tous être si dur et en japonais! Les examens finaux sont des jours loin et je n'ai pas eu tout progrès accompli! C'est trop à prendre!"I said: 'My god why is this so stressful! Stupid books stupid Kanji why does it all have to be so hard and in Japanese! Final exams are days away and I haven't gotten any progress done! This is too much to take!' I felt like yanking out my hair.

"Juliet calm down." Tamaki said. He handed me a cup of tea. I told hold of it and drank it with my shaking hands. "You'll do just fine. Why don't you take a brake read a book you like?"

"But I have to study." in truth I was still working on distracting myself. If I stressed over studying then I wouldn't stress over Kyoya. Tamaki closed my school books and lifted me from my chair.

"No you don't. Go have fun. Do something but this." He pushed me towards the door. I heaved a sigh and put on some shoes and walked out the door heading for who the hell knows. I walked into Haruhi's neighborhood. I walked up the stairs to her apartment and knocked on the door. Ranka answered.

"Is Haruhi here?"

"Who is it dad?"Haruhi stepped into the door way. "Oh Juliet hi, come in." I sat down in her living area while she made some tea. "So what exactly brings you to my house, you don't usually come over." She handed me some tea.

"Tamaki kicked me out, for a while because he won't let me study!"

"Tamaki senpai kicked you out for studying? How long were you studying for?"

"Day and night and all of my free time."

"Why? It's not like your grades are bad and you have a chance of failing final exams."

"Distracting enough. I've already cleaned the whole entire second estate all I had left was to study."

"You cleaned the whole entire estate?"

"Yeah." I rubbed my eyes.

"What is it distracting you from?"

"If I tell you must promise not to tell anybody."

"Okay I promise."

"Kyoya. I've been distracting myself from thinking about Kyoya."

"Why what happened I've noticed you guys aren't as close as you were."

"I kissed The Shadow King." She covered her mouth with her hands.

"You kissed Kyoya senpai?"

"Yep."

"When?"

"Like a month ago."

"And it's still distracting you and stressing you out?"

"Yeah .If it wasn't for him ignoring me I may have gone mad."

"Why is it so vital that Tamaki senpai doesn't know?"

"Because it was his best friend. He didn't even like it when I started getting along with Kyoya in the first place. This would upset him dearly and that can't happen. He needs to be happy."

"You need to be happy also."

"I can't be happy when he's unhappy."

"Have you ever thought that maybe neither can he? I'm sure he'd rather you be happy with Kyoya than watch you walk around in this state." Her phone started ringing. She picked it up. "Hello?" I put my ear to the other side of the phone so it was squished in between our cheeks.

"Haruhi "Kyoya's voice was clear and stern.

"Yeah senpai?"

"Have you talked to Juliet lately? Tamaki won't stop calling because he thinks she having some sort of breakdown." I couldn't believe my ears.

"Uh yeah "

"Next time you talk to her have her give me a call."

"Why?"

"Why else I need her to convince Tamaki that she is fine so he will leave me the heck alone." The line went dead. Haruhi looked at me.

"See? It's not even worth telling Tamaki. Kyoya wouldn't get anything out of being with me." I got up. "Thanks for the tea." I walked out of the front door. Half way home it started storming. Tamaki had said time and time again to use the car when I went out but I didn't want to I liked walking around. And now it was nice to be pelted with the cold rain have the wind blow my wet hair all over. To see the darkened sky. I knew what Haruhi would be doing. She'd probably be under a blanket at her house. But me I loved the sound and the light that came with lightening. I stopped when I passed by the Ototri estate. He was probably there. I closed my eyes. If I wasn't good enough for his family then who was? Who would be the lucky girl to be with Kyoya Otori? The air around me lit up and i felt a great deal of pain. I must have screamed very loudly .I fell to the ground and into unconsciousness.

~Kyoya~

I was studying when I heard the scream and saw the light. I looked out the front door and saw someone laying on the side walk outside out the estate. I couldn't tell who it was from here but that really didn't matter .I called an ambulance and told them to get over here stat. I ran to the figure on the ground. I checked for a pulse on their wrist. Judging by the way the scream was it must have been a girl. I turned her over. Her hair was sopping wet and dark with the water. It covered her face but it didn't cover her necklace. The key at the end was something I had seen before. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I pushed her hair out of her face .Juliet's eyes were closed and her lips were purple from the cold. I couldn't leave her out of here but I couldn't move her without hurting her. I heard the ambulance sirens approaching.

~Juliet~

I wasn't sure if I was dead or not. I felt weird. I was drifting around in weird places. I was having a weird dream. I was spinning around and around. My shoulder hurt like fire in my veins. I couldn't be dead, if i was I shouldn't still be in pain. I heard my aunt's voice in my head. I heard the last words she'd said while she was still my mom, while she was still alive.

"Juliet ,I'll be gone soon so listen okay. You won't be left alone, and when you are no longer alone don't be afraid to have fun ,I hope you can forgive me for what has been done. You can't be sad. You must stay strong even if this is my last moment on earth. I love you." at the time I didn't know what she wanted me to forgive her for, but six months later I did. I had flashes of other memories. Some good some bad .Some of Kyoya. I had no idea how it was but it felt like forever.

~Kyoya~

I sat by her bed as they hooked her up to the machines. Tamaki stood paralyzed by guilt. He thought it was his fault for forcing her to leave the house. A moment or two later the twins, Haruhi, and Mori and Honey arrived. Haruhi stared at me. She was holding something back but I wasn't sure what. She looked at Juliet on the bed. Struck By lightning at the shoulder while covered in water. Now she was being hospitalized .And we weren't sure when she was going to wake up. Tamaki's father had been out of town so he wasn't able to be here, all we could really do was wait. Tamaki finally was able to move and took one of her hands in his. I resisted from doing the same. Still I scooted closer to her. The tears came down my cheeks. I took off my glasses and rubbed them away. And I couldn't restrain myself no longer I took her other hand in mine. Tamaki looked at me for a second then at Juliet. Her eyes started to open.

"Your hands are cold Kyoya."She said. She looked at me with her indigo eyes. She looked at Tamaki then back at me. "Why must your cry? You can't be sad. You must stay strong even if this was my last moment on earth." she took her hands and wiped at the tears we missed. "I'm okay honest."

"Juliet you were struck by lightning!" Tamaki exlaimed.

"I know."

"You screamed."

"Did you hear it Kyoya?"

"Yes, I found you outside."

"Thank you." then she did something I never thought she would dare do .She took my hand and kissed it. "From the bottom of my ?" Haruhi jumped up from her seat and went over to her bed.

"Juliet?"

"Are you alright, was the thunder too bad?"Haruhi laughed.

"Yeah I'm fine it's not storming anymore."

"That's good. Okay so did anyone bring my school books?" everyone burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You want to study at a time like this?" we said.

"Actually I want to go home. But yeah i might as well." She sat up in the bed and sucked in a whole lot of air in a gasp.

"Are you okay?" Tamaki and I said together.

"Yeah it's just it hurts when I move. Do they have an pain killer that won't knock me out?"

"I don't think they do." Tamaki said.

"Then I don't need any. And Tamaki I have something to tell you." I looked at her.

"What is it Juliet?"

"I took advantage of Kyoya."

"You took advantage of Kyoya senpai?"The twins said. I looked away. Tamaki sat with his mouth open.

"Yes and it was wrong. Tamaki I'm sorry I kissed your best friend I hope you can forgive me." Tamaki smiled.

"Sure."

"Great, so were can I get food in this crypt?"


	8. Chapter 8

Class 3-A was a lot like 2-A.I was still in the same class as Tamaki and Kyoya and there were a couple new faces I'd seen in other classes last year. So in theory it wasn't that bad. Mostly I was surprised that Tamaki and Haruhi started dating. It was a matter of time...

Still it was better than last year. Even though I was able to pass my exams with nothing short of brilliant my shoulder hurt real bad for the rest the school year. And the scar was something else entirely. It was a small red spot with zig zagging lines going outward from the center. Its diameter was three inches. The doctor said it wasn't that big compared to most scars from lightening at least. I stood in front of a window in the club room while the hosts talked about whatever it was they talked about. I never paid attention. And today was the anniversary of my adopted mothers death .April 1st..I didn't have it in me to care about what they were talking about.

"Juliet. "Tamaki's voice drifted my way.

"Yes Tamaki? "I turned around.

"Are you okay? I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes." He was a couple feet behind me. He had his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah I'm fine. Is it time to go?" I looked for the other hosts but they were no were to be found.

"Yeah I guess so. Come one lets go." We left the school together and jumped into the car to go home.

I ran down the hall. I was late today I needed to do some things before I could go to the club so I hadn't gone with Tamaki. The good thing was they hadn't actually opened yet. I pulled the double doors open at the same time .I actually got showered with the rose petals. That dint happen often.

"Guys it's just me." I held up my hands in front of me. I closed the doors behind me. Then I realized what they were wearing.

I covered my mouth and felt the blood rushing to my face. They were angels except well different types and needless to say besides Tamaki and Haruhi they were hot.

Tamaki of course had white wings; he was the angel of light. Kyoya he had onyx black wings, angel of darkness. Mori well I wasn't sure what he was the angel of but he had silver wings. The twins were angels of mischief with multicolored wings, brown black white and red. Honey had small pink wings obviously the angel of love. Haruhi I think was a guardian angel. She had golden wings.

"What's wrong Jul chan? Your face is all red." Honey came up to me and i closed my eyes .Honey and Mori had promised to come when they could and apparently today was one of those days. But whose idea was this .Even Honey looked irresistible, and I usually wasn't into guys shorter than me. This was too much.

"Yes something's definitely wrong just look at her face its crimson, oh wait I think I know why." I opened my eyes to see what was happening .Hikaru was whispering something into Kaoru's ear. He noticed me looking then smiled. "Admit it Juliet you think we look hot." Tamaki Jumped and was about to say something when Kyoya clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Of course not." You could tell I was lying.

"Sure." He walked over to me bringing his brother along with him. "Then I guess you won't mind us doing this." They knocked my feet out from under me, one on each side and suddenly I was in there arms. I couldn't resist I squealed. "Oh a plus we got her to freak out." Hikaru and Kaoru each removed one of their hands and high fived each other.

"Uh can you put me down now?" It wasn't just because I was being held by some of the most attractive younger twins I'd ever seen, I was afraid of heights and this was enough to scare me.

"Are you sure you want us to put you down." they rocked me back and forth. Kyoya looked at me with a concern in his eyes and then shot death glares at the twins. Kyoya crossed his arms then looked back at me. I got the picture. I took a deep breath then hooked my arms around there neck then crossed my arms with their necks still hooked. They coughed a couple of time then put me down. I let go of them then stumbled forward away from them and closer to Kyoya.

"If it's not obvious you guys look amazing and the girls are going to faint when they walk in so be ready to catch them if needed."

As it turned out I'd been right, several girls fainted and almost fainted again when they realized they were in their hosts arms.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of Kyoya he was something else. I sat down and opened a book. There was a folded piece of paper at the first page. I unfolded it and read it silently.

Juliet,

Meet me at the commoner's amusement park Friday after school at four. I'll be at the entrance.

K-

This wasn't fair only an initial and some tics how should I know whether it was Kaoru or Kyoya. Wait what if it was Kaoru? What if it was Kyoya? What if it was some guy I didn't know whose name started with K? What if...

I stood in front of the gates in some skinny jeans high-top converse and a red V-neck. I had a denim jacket draped over my arm. I looked around not sure what to expect.

"You look nervous." I turned around and sure enough Kyoya was a foot behind me wearing a sweater type thing with no sleeves and some jeans and sandals. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting ."

"Oh no of course not." In truth I was so nervous about this that I'd brought the clothes with me to school and changed directly when it ended, put my bag in the car with Tamaki and had him drop me off at the park. I'd been here for thirty minutes already. "I've been here for like five minutes."

"I see well you ready?" He held out his hand . "Take my hand I don't bite." I kicked myself for not doing it in the first place and took his hand in mine. It was both warm and cool and gave me shivers. He lead me around the park he picked a ride that seemed to be some sort of roller coaster. He climbed in next to me And pulled the safety bar down, hard. The ride was fast swift and up high often and when it went upside down I squeezed Kyoyas hand. The strange thing was neither Kyoya nor I screamed. I didn't scream because that what I tended to do when it came to heights I would freeze and become silent. But why Kyoya was completely silent, threw me for a loop. When the ride was done he gave this look that just screamed 'what girl doesn't scream on a roller coaster? Still though he squeezed my hand and we searched for another ride.

All of them were focused on heights. And naturally I was frozen in fear the whole time and Kyoya gave me the look again every time.

He brought me to something that wasn't fast but was still up in the heights, a Ferris wheel. I sat down hesitantly in the circle of seats with Kyoya across from me. We started to rise and my pulse quickened and I was frozen once again.

"So what's wrong with you?" His voice broke through the ice that froze me.

"You want the truth?" I said in between quick breathes. He nodded." The truth is I'm terrified of heights."

"How come you didn't scream when we went on the roller coasters?"

"Well when I'm up high I tend to stay still and keep silent."

"Are you scared right now?" I nodded. He looked over the edge of our circle of seats then got up and came to site by me. He put his arms around me. "Still scared?" I wanted say yes but that would be a complete lie.

"No." I said surprisingly calmly.

"That's good."

"So why weren't you screaming?" I asked my head leaning on his shoulder.

"I was in shock that you weren't screaming."

"Yeah."

"Would it be mean of me to say you still look beautiful when you're terrified?"

"Um I don't know." He laughed. His hands rubbed my back and it was soothing. We were at the very top of the ride now when something happened. The ride stopped abruptly and Kyoya and I were stuck at the very top. This was not good.

"Relax its going to be okay. They fix these things." He turned my body towards his with his hands on my shoulders, and looked me in the eyes. "You are going to be alright." I nodded. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly to me. His soft Cheek was against mine, with its hot coolness. I pulled back. He had a smile across his face. His hand was on the left side of my face. He pulled my face to his gently and kissed me. He pulled back. "Now who is taking advantage of who?"I laughed and pulled his face back to mine. I wasn't sure long it was we kissed but when we finally pulled apart it was because of the guy telling us to get out of the seat. We laughed and got out hands weaved together.

I looked down at the box in my hands. I wrote Tamaki's name on the card and signed mine under it. I put it on the Tamaki table and glanced at my own table there was just as many gifts maybe more. I hadn't realized I made many friends. I smiled that didn't matter today was Tamaki's and I's first Birthday since I found him. My last was quite depressing considering it was the day of the funeral. I tried not to remember ,today would be happy, it had to be.

I was eighteen for crist sakes! Well Tamaki was too but still. I walked into the large hall were the guests were waiting. They clapped when I entered I tried not to hear it because for some reason it was embarrassing .Parties weren't exactly my thing but they were Tamaki's big time. I had a feeling they weren't Haruhi's either that was something she and I had in common. I sighed and looked for someone I would recognize just by their touch. I found him and walked quickly towards Kyoya. He laughed.

"So you don't like parties?"

"Not especially." He smiled.

"Then this should be fun." He gave me a wicked grin and I resisted the urge to hit him in the gut for making fun of me. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks. Have you seen Tamaki? I can't find him anywhere."

"How should I know?" He took my hands in his. "Besides do you really want to know or do you want to stay here with me?" ever since yesterday he'd been like this, not that I minded. "I am your boyfriend after all." I smiled I loved it when he said that.

"Yes you are." I hugged him. I loved the feeling of his arms around me.

"See I told you." He whispered in my ear. I laugh.

"Yeah you sure told me."

"No offense of eww."Hikaru and Kaoru were a couple feet away watching us.

"YOu guys are just jealous." I sneered at them. "But the question is of me or Kyoya?"Kyoya laughed.

"I'm just saying you don't look right together."

"I think we do."

"You guys are like polar opposites."

"I've heard opposites attract."

"That may be true but still…" I shook my head and steered Kyoya and I away.

The party went smoothly then there was the presents.

I looked at the table I could no longer see and picked up one of the presents from it. Tamaki chose one of his and we opened them together. Tamaki got some sort comic book set and I got books. I read the titles at least they weren't ones that I'd read already. Mine was from some person I'd never met. I picked another one up and it was from the twins. I had a bad feeling about this one but I still opened it and when I did I held it outward and aimed it at anyone but me. Sparkly Confetti shot out and I still managed to get showered with it. I reached my hand into the box and pulled out a manga magazine. There was a note attached to it.

Try reading something all the girls are reading.

-Hikaru and Kaoru

"Okay then." I put the mag down and went for another. From Honey I got a stuffed bunny. From Mori I got a computer. From Tamaki I got a guitar. And from Haruhi I got a cat collar picked up the last gift and knew who it was from. Kyoya. The wrapping was dark purple with a big black ribbon. I opened it not sure what would be in it. I pulled out a smaller long box it was very thing and black. There was other stuff in the box like perfume, CD's and audiobooks I left those in there and opened the small black box. Inside was a bracelet .It was set with rubies and diamonds. I smiled and put the bracelet on .It fit perfectly not to lose or to tight just right. Everyone went to get some food and cake.

While sitting in my room later that day with Kyoya by my side on the bed Kyoya grabbed the wrist with the bracelet on.

"I see you like it."

"Yes I love it, thanks." I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Look on the inside of it."

"Okay." I took it off and looked on the inside. There was both Japanese and French on it.

IN Japanese it said,

For Juliet From Kyoya.

In French it said,

Pour la fille que j'ai aimé dès le début

My breath stopped. For the girl i loved from the start, it said. I got ready to say the words that used to terrify me.

"I love you too." and I kissed his lips and held him close I didn't want to let him go and I could tell he didn't want to let me go either.


End file.
